Indiana Hoosiers
The University of Indiana Hoosiers are a collegiate football team playing in the Big Ten. The Hoosiers play in Memorial Stadium in Bloomington, Indiana, and are a member of the East Division of the Big Ten. History 2013 Season The Indiana Hoosiers did not play in 2013. 2014 Season The 2014 season was the first in which the Indiana Hoosiers played, Indiana hired new coach LDYo to begin the Hoosiers project in the competitive Big Ten Conference. The opening 3 games of the season were an erratic start for the Hoosiers and the first year head coach as they fell 42-7 in their opening game against Boise State, a baptism of fire that had the Hoosiers confidence shaking from the get go. The next game, a win against Colorado State was the first time in the season the Hoosiers managed to put a respectable amount of points on the board before falling the next week 6-3 against Iowa State. The Iowa State loss was deflating and was a game that LDYo felt should have been easily won. As the season progressed the Hoosiers performances improved dramatically and they took a number of good teams to close games, including season finishing top 25 teams in Michigan State (L 21-17), Penn State (L 24-20) and Baylor (L 23-20). The Seasons high point came as the Hoosiers recorded a dominant 31-14 win over conference opponents Michigan Wolverines. Senior Transfer Kamau Davis helped keep the Hoosiers relevant for a large part of the season and kept bowl dreams within grasp until their week 11 loss against the Baylor Bears. The season ended as a slight disappointment as some poor early season performances as well as the inability to hold onto leads kept the Hoosiers out of a bowl game. The positive of the season came with a fairly strong recruiting class in coach LDYo's first season, a class that offered promise for the future as well as a lot of depth. Coach LDYo left after his first season with the Hoosiers to take up the head coaching position at Tennessee 2015 Season The Indiana Hoosiers began the season without a coach due to LDYo's departure. The Hoosiers were unable to find a coach throughout the season and the results showed as they ended the year 1-11. 2016 Season The Hoosiers started 2016 without a coach, going coach by committee instead. 12hgk12 was hired two games into the season and posted a 0-3 record before the athletic director realized that his application had multiple errors on it including some made up school called "UNC-Wilmington" and promptly fired him. TheSam was brought in from a local high school to coach the remainder of the season. The highlight of the seasons was the Hoosier's one and only win of the season, a 45-42 victory over Rutgers that ended their 16 game losing streak. 2017 Season After leading the team to their first win in 18 games, TheSam was named the head coach of the Indiana Hoosiers. The team showed signs of improvement as they were led to a 2-10 record, the best since their inaugural 2014 season. 2018 Season TheSam returned for the 2018 season to lead the Hoosiers for his second full year. He coached the team to their best season ever as they finished 5-7, just one game short of bowl eligibility. The season ended as a success as they beat Michigan State 31-21 in the final game. At the end of the season TheSam announced he'd be stepping down as head coach to take over Maryland. 2019 Season wrigleyfan took over the role of head coach at the beginning of the year following TheSam's departure. He led the team to their first ever bowl game, finishing the season 6-6. The team earned a trip to the Birmingham Bowl where they would fall to BYU, 14-20. Despite his success at Indiana, wrigleyfan chose to step down as head coach and take over Arizona. 2020 Season LDYo returned as head coach of the Hoosiers, 6 years after leaving the role. Despite decent pre season expectations for the team, the Hoosiers only won two of their first nine games which led to LDYo stepping down. The team would finish the season without a coach and end up with a record of 2-10. At the end of the season the athletic department announced Jamzz, former head coach of Eastern Michigan, would take over the program. Season-by-Season Records Bowl History Indiana went 6-6 in the 2019 season to become bowl eligible for the first time, and where rewarded with a berth in the Birmingham Bowl. By year |} By game Notable Players * Kamau Davis =Awards= Douglas Chadwick - WR :* 2014 Fred Biletnikoff Award Finalist :* 2014 All-B1G Team category:Big Ten